


金士曼騎士團

by xy700145



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 奇幻生物AU公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/ksm03





	1. 第一章

伊格西其人

伊格西‧安文是狼類獸化人，而非狼人，在成長的過程中，他不厭其煩地強調這點。  
獸化人，又稱變形人，是超自然生物中頗為尷尬的種族，因為他們除了有一種本體獸形、能變成看見過的生物，以及人形時有部分獸化特性之外，基本上沒有其他超能力，導致在超自然界的社會地位總是不上不下，還未被徹底忽略的主因是人口在超自然生物界中佔的比例較高。  
而身為一個狼類獸化人簡直是尷尬中的尷尬，伊格西忍不住嘆口氣。儘管狼類在獸化人當中是一種較為稀少且強大的類型，然而較之其他超自然種族的天賦卻是遜之不及。  
遠的不談，就是相似但不同的狼人，便瞧不太上狼類獸化人，將其視為狼人的劣化版本，因此伊格西從小就在避免被誤會成狼人又得應付狼人的嘲弄中渡過。

這種情況在他母親給伊格西找了個狼人繼父達到了高峰，例如眼下伊格西面臨的狀況，即使他不過是在酒吧與朋友喝杯啤酒，譏諷不期而至。  
「不要以為老大在搞你媽，你就是我們的一員了。」就算是個不入流的小狼群，伊格西繼父的狼群小嘍囉們衝著他叫囂嘻笑，言語間帶出狼人之於獸化人的優越感。  
老實說，伊格西很難理解母親對於狼人的偏執，他的母親是一名以超自然生物界來說數量甚多的犬類獸化人，而他死去的生父是一名狼人。  
「去你的！」伊格西忿忿不平，誰稀罕那個狗屎的族群，再說了獸化人按照人類社會習慣多於遵照獸類習性生活，他完全不必加入所謂的『狼群』。  
「算了啦。」不明所以的普通人朋友們勸他息事寧人，並未深究他們對話中的深意。  
對付這種等級的對手用不著真刀實槍地槓上，更別說他們不被允許在普通人面前動用非人類手段，所以伊格西使用了小混混的街頭手段搞掉了繼父手下的一輛車，雖然運氣不好地連帶把自己搞進警察局。  
今天天氣真好啊，伊格西盯著警局的天花板任思緒漫遊，尚未察覺他即將迎來人生的轉捩點。

順道一提，他的生父，李．安文，曾經是某個菁英狼群的一員，太菁英了以致於在李娶了犬類獸化人之後，他被踢出了狼群。  
年幼的伊格西曾經質問過媽媽為什麼非得找這種人當繼父，當時他母親，蜜雪兒，是這麼回應：「你需要有一頭狼來教導你啊。」伴隨著哭音。  
謝謝喔，大可不必。伊格西無言以對，自此後再也沒置喙過母親的選擇。

哈利其人

伊格西甫見到哈利˙哈特時，立即察覺這位身穿西裝談吐優雅的紳士有著與其目前的人類外表不相符的強大力量，那種震懾感源自於種族天性與生俱來的壓迫力，他判斷此人肯定出身自某種位於金字塔頂端的稀有種族。  
更讓他心驚的是，當他們踏入黑王子酒吧準備小談幾句的那刻，縈繞在哈利周身的壓迫感忽然一掃而空，彷彿他就是一名隨處可見的無害中年男子，這種掌控自若的能力令伊格西對他實力的估量再度拉高了一個層級。  
不過這並不妨礙伊格西在哈利指責他時反唇相譏。  
「像你這種……」因為無法判定哈利的種族所出現的短暫猶豫，「只要出生就佔盡先機的人怎麼會明白我的處境。」  
「龍。」飲下口啤酒，哈利平靜地吐出一字。  
「抱歉？」伊格西瞪大雙眼，他想掏乾淨耳朵，剛才他聽見了甚麼？那可是高位種族中的高位種族，數量稀少又避世，許多人終其一生也見不到一頭。  
「我的種族，確切地說，是紅龍。」哈利微笑。  
「我爸怎麼有辦法讓龍欠他一條命？」疑惑馬上跳了出來，伊格西甚至難以想像有甚麼能傷及龍的性命。  
被這麼猝然一問，哈利面露些許慚愧，婉轉道：「他用身軀抵擋住我應該阻止的魔法爆破，救了在場的所有人，包含我。」  
蹙眉思索半晌，「如果他不站出來的話，有人會因此喪命嗎？」伊格西語氣艱難地問。  
「或許有人會重傷……只有他會死。」哈利善解人意地補充道，「但是他還是救了我們，這點無可抹滅。」  
伊格西欲哭無淚地悶了口酒，自問是否不該戳破這個泡泡。

不久的將來，彼時伊格西已經成為金士曼騎士團的候選人之一，他親眼目睹了何等魔法足以傷害一條龍，他寧可永遠都不會知道。

梅林其人

金士曼裁縫店是金士曼國際特務組織的掩飾身分，而金士曼國際特務組織是金士曼騎士團的掩飾身分。  
多麼嚴密的偽裝啊，伊格西踏入置於一號試衣間的傳送陣時想。  
初次進到如城堡般的總部時，伊格西沒發現梅林的存在，並非他疏於觀察，即使看見門口的獸像，誰會認為那是個人？說真的，門左側那頭豹形有翅的獸像突然化作栩栩如生的血肉之軀，然後再轉換成人類型態時，著實嚇了他一跳。  
「你遲到了。」穿著套頭毛衣的高瘦光頭男子對哈利說。  
「酷。」伊格西帶著期盼的眼神轉向與男子成對站立的虎形有角獸像。  
「別看了，那真的是雕像。」梅林習以為常地說。  
伊格西失落地垂下眉毛，忍住提問到底是誰只放了一個雕像在門側的衝動，視覺上的不平衡令人感到彆扭，另外一側空蕩無物。  
「第一次見到石像鬼，嗯哼？」哈利似是挺滿意梅林登場的效果，「你應該多注意屋簷房頂。」石像鬼慣於躲避視線。  
「躲開人類視線在暗夜裡遊走的石化種族……」伊格西訝異道，「我以為他們已經遠離人類群聚地了。」  
「年輕人，哪裡有屋簷，哪裡就有我們。」梅林一本正經地挖苦自己的種族特性，他自己喜歡門口多於屋簷就是了。  
石像鬼是一種會在人類視線滑過時石化並混入滴水嘴獸中混淆視聽的種族。滴水嘴獸是雨簷的一種，設置在屋簷下做排水之用，多為凶狠的野獸雕像，亦有人認為其形態出於惡魔。  
由於他的天性，梅林拒絕了必須現於人前的特務職位，在充滿各式令他倍感親切之雕像的總部安穩地做起了後勤官兼訓練官。

蘿西其人

蘭斯洛特是伊格西正在爭取的特務稱號，與他同時在爭取的還有一大票由其他騎士推薦的候選者，各個瞧著皆非善與之輩。  
查理跟他的兩個跟班看伊格西最不順眼，或許與查理身為吸血鬼的過度自傲有關，按照他們的說法，獸化人打從一開始就不應該列入考量。  
「我好像在哪裡見過你，是諾費勒家族五年前聚會時帶來的血僕嗎？」查理假作回想貌，笑容中短暫出現了尖銳的犬齒。  
血僕算不上甚麼好詞，那是指被迷惑或者想要成為其中一員而被吸血鬼帶在身邊玩弄吸食的人類下僕。  
「記不得的話，幹嘛不問你後面的兩條看門狗。」伊格西反擊道，查理旁邊的兩個狼人聞言面露凶相。  
狼人族群中有親吸血鬼派，那些大多是從古遠以來便是吸血鬼的附庸，也有遠吸血鬼派，那些狼人總是嘲笑親吸血鬼派是吸血鬼的看門犬。在吸血鬼與狼人關係極度緊張時，遠吸血鬼派會成為反吸血鬼派與之開戰，而親吸血鬼派會採取中立避戰的態度。  
「狼化人。」狼人之一盧夫斯輕嗤，與同伴迪格比蔑視地看他。  
伊格西甩了個眼刀過去，在擦槍走火之前，兩位女性候選人之一的蘿珊．莫頓擋開他們。  
「訓練期禁止打鬥，別逼我尖叫。」蘿西板著臉說，查理明顯對她有所忌憚，悻悻然走開了。  
伊格西瞧著復又親切和善的蘿西，思索對方退開的原因，卻不好突兀地開口詢問種族，那太失禮了。  
「如果你想知道的話，我是報喪女妖。」蘿西的笑中隱密地帶點膽怯。  
報喪女妖會在死亡附近出現吟唱輓歌並哭泣，遇到攻擊時會尖叫，他們的尖叫聲是一種音波類攻擊。  
「真的？太帥了。」伊格西的眼睛閃閃發亮。  
「你不會覺得很晦氣嗎？」蘿西習慣了人們在聽見她的種族後就找理由逃開，她索性一開始就開誠布公。  
「又不是你造成那些死亡。」伊格西無所謂地聳肩。  
「說得沒錯！他們就是不懂。」這一刻蘿西把他劃入了好友之列。  
「聽說你們的歌很動聽。」伊格西的臉上明晃晃寫著『我想聽』。  
「唔，我不確定，沒人認真聽過。」蘿西搖了搖頭。  
「可惜，或許很快會有機會。」伊格西向著查理的床位示意，兩人發出竊笑。  
查理自恃血族的矜貴，轉過頭不予理會他們。

蘭斯洛特其人

在總部的日子是一場徹頭徹尾的混亂，幾乎差了這麼一點兒就將他們打回字面意義上的渾沌狀態。  
先是哈利出個小任務陷入昏迷又醒來，再是哈利被人兜頭砸了一記高階魔咒生死不明（在見到哈利的屍體之前，伊格西拒絕下定論），接著伊格西又跟梅林和蘿西一起聯手擺平了由想要清洗人類的瘋狂光明精靈領導的種族滅亡攻擊（范倫坦稱之為重返光榮計畫）。  
伊格西至今想不明白為何前任亞瑟，切斯特．金，身為一名吸血鬼會擁戴這項計畫，還稍帶了半數以上的後代，人類不僅是他們的食物還是新生來源。  
層出不窮的問號當伊格西在總部見到應該已經躺在墓地下的前任蘭斯洛特後佔滿了心頭，他懷疑自己的理解能力是否過於低下，無法了解這個世界，難道不該是蘭斯洛特的位置出缺才開展新的召募篩選訓練的嗎？  
「嗨！」伊格西曾經看過照片的男人對他爽朗地道，「你是我的繼任者嗎？」  
下意識地搖頭，伊格西近乎無禮地直愣愣盯著他。  
「看上去也不像，他們告訴我是個女孩。吉姆，噢不，吉米……還是叫我吉姆吧，我的新名字。」詹姆、吉姆或吉米笑著說，他對名字仍有些搖擺不定，暫時決定了吉姆。  
「你好，吉姆。」伊格西根本沒發現到自己在說甚麼。  
「那你一定是新加拉哈德了。」吉姆自顧自地得出結論，「歡迎你，我的新稱號決定了沒？」  
「我不知道。」決定不要再被吉姆牽著鼻子走，伊格西一股腦地問，「恕我直言，你不是死了嗎？」  
「呃，沒錯。」吉姆長嘆口氣，憂愁道，「我們失去了詹姆。」  
「你不就是……」伊格西的眉頭糾得快打結了。  
「噢，瞧我都忘了自我介紹，我是地獄三頭犬，三顆頭裡面叫詹姆的那個被剖半救不回來，只剩下吉姆跟吉米了，我好不容易才回家把自己黏回去。」吉姆苦惱已久，失去一顆頭對他的影響不可謂不大，他的能力幾乎被削弱將近一半，還好成功黏好自己，否則他就只能淪為地獄中一擊魔法打出去都能砸中三個的地獄單頭犬，真是不幸中的大幸。  
「噢，我懂了。」伊格西鬆開眉頭，「恭喜？」  
「謝謝。對了，帕西佛在嗎？」吉姆想起了他本來的目標。  
「看才看見他跟蘿西去找梅林了。」伊格西說。  
「原來他在啊，那你不用太擔心哈利。」吉姆朝他眨了眨眼，「沒有一個死靈法師會錯過龍骨，巫妖也是。」  
揮了揮手，吉姆轉道向後勤室走去，嘴裡唸唸有詞地說著關於地獄犬足球聯誼賽得要加入雙頭犬隊伍了該怎麼與三頭犬的隊友們解釋之類的話。  
不遠處尚在默默惋惜無法擁有骷髏龍的巫妖帕西佛心頭泛起一陣難言的波瀾，通常發生在某隻總對他的骨架虎視眈眈的犬類接近時。  
無論吉姆此言是否屬實，伊格西嘴角忍不住上揚，但是片刻後他擔心起等哈利想起該要回總部的時候，會不會他早就老得只剩堆白骨，龍總是揮霍著時間而不自知。

TBC


	2. 第二章

從范倫坦的大陣仗中殺進殺出這麼一趟，伊格西自認堪稱為合格的特務，可是許多時候他仍然覺得自己是超自然界的門外漢，初推開那扇大門不再管中窺豹。  
收到梅林的傳喚去了後勤室後，伊格西深深覺得自己還是懂得太少。  
「梅林？」如今已是西裝革履的伊格西問。  
「你來了，我現在才發現到哈利還沒現身。」梅林終於能從繁重得令他數度想石化藏得不見人影的亞瑟事務中稍歇口氣。數百年來，亞瑟這職位基本上閒得發慌，只是他碰巧撞上百廢待興之時。  
「他應該會自己回來？」伊格西不敢置信地低聲問，對比大家天經地義的想法，他好像是唯一把哈利的死亡可能性放在心頭的人。  
「當然。」梅林無可奈何地說，「總是不能指望他注意時間，如果他的眼鏡沒壞，我還能提醒他。」那支倒楣的眼鏡被法術炸了個半碎孤零零地留在原地。  
我不是問這個啊，伊格西在內心吶喊。  
沒有讀心術的梅林發了組座標到伊格西的眼鏡上，「這是他的龍穴地址，你走一趟看看他在不在。」  
「你是指，他真的有個龍穴，充滿珠寶黃金的那種洞穴。」伊格西手胡亂比劃了半個圓。  
「龍嘛。」梅林給他一個你我心照不宣的眼神。  
不，我不懂！伊格西再次在心中吶喊。  
「我不想這麼說，但我一定要問。」伊格西成功換來梅林的挑眉，「你們到底怎麼確定哈利還活著的？並不是說我希望他死，你們實在表現得太想當然了。」  
「小子，你太低估一頭龍的價值了。」梅林嘖了聲，他曾暗想哈利可能是金士曼身價最高的騎士，「一副龍骨足以引發一場血戰，更不用說一頭還有血肉的龍屍，既然肯塔基還沒被互相廝殺的法師們淹沒，他九成九還活著。」  
「又是常識對吧。」伊格西故意拉長著臉裝悶悶不樂。  
「你知道就好。」梅林露出個完美得虛假的笑。  
「等等，那是一個龍穴，我就這樣毫無準備地進去嗎？」另個問題立刻浮現，伊格西覺得自己此行困難重重。  
「你還帶著哈利給你的吊墜吧？」梅林反問，伊格西從衣襟下拉出它，「那就沒問題了．這中間鑲嵌著他的龍鱗。沒事不要拿下來，那能擋下標配黑傘防禦不了的術法。」  
伊格西頓時覺得自己沒當回事掛在脖子上十七八年的吊墜價值倍增。  
障礙皆已排除，伊格西只好啟程了，梅林拿起馬克杯喝了口茶隨手打發他快點動身。  
與此同時，梅林盯著眼前的騎士召募文件，思考為什麼超自然生物如他依然無法擺脫行政文件這個可憎的小東西，或許他們需要一個超智力種族的人來當亞瑟。  
梅林記下這一點，全然忘記了幾百年前一位獅身人面獸擔任亞瑟時造成的困擾。沒有人能夠跟上他的步調，所有騎士不得不面臨每次難以理解的面談與詳細標註問題點後被打回重作一次又一次的任務報告。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

哈利的龍穴在威爾士的一處連衛星定位系統都無法顯示的深山內，但這不包含金士曼所使用的圖資，伊格西從直升機上往下看，只看見蔥蔥鬱鬱的連綿樹頂，他的眼鏡中標註著一組經緯度顯示龍穴就在附近。  
「最遠只能送你到這裡了。」駕駛停駐在相對空曠的草地上空，他們無法通過龍的隱蔽咒範圍。  
「謝啦。」伊格西揹著降落傘包跳下直升機，覺得自己錯拿了勇者的劇本，不過他不是來拯救公主的勇者，他是一頭尋龍的狼，而且他確信哈利的巢穴裡面不會有一名公主。  
往另外一個方向想，若他算得上勇者的話，也是最順利的一個了，至少其他勇者不會有龍給他大開綠燈一路暢行無阻。感謝吊墜，這片樹林帶給他的麻煩不大於　任何一片普通的樹林。  
當他站在龍穴入口時，伊格西一下就確定正是這裡，沒有哪種生物比龍需要更大的入口了。  
「哈利──」伊格西喊道，探頭探腦地朝裡面走。  
轉過一個拐角，伊格西尚來不及被閃耀的金黃色光芒刺痛雙目，立刻咒罵了聲眼疾手快地轉變為狼形，驚險閃過一條粗壯的龍尾夾帶著金幣雨掃過，然後他努力地仰頭，直到自己差點往後摔倒，才看見了龍臉。  
「伊格西？」龍鳴在洞穴中迴盪。  
「對，是我！」伊格西往上竄了竄，紅龍低下了頭，比他身軀還大的眼珠盯著他，伊格西忍不住退後一步。  
「龍的巢穴不能隨意踏入，」放下不知道曾經屬於誰的皇冠，哈利嚴肅地說，「你該慶幸迎接你的不是龍息。」龍的吐息含有烈燄。  
「我喊過門了，梅林派我來找你回去。」伊格西再度變回人形，以求更好的視線高度。  
「喔，已經過去多久了？」哈利訝然道，他只是數了數珍寶們，確保這麼多年來沒有丟失。  
「半年了。」伊格西的聲音中帶了點沮喪，「我還以為你……算了，不提這個。」  
「我才剛開始數呢。」哈利遺憾地說，而後又想起一件事來，「既然已經過了三個月的稱號保留期，現在誰是加拉哈德？」  
「我。」伊格西揮手，難得地有些靦腆。  
「幹得好，伊格西。」哈利欣慰道，一根趾爪輕拍他的腦袋，險些把他壓趴下。  
「我可以把稱號還給你。」穩住身形的伊格西誠心地說，深怕他下一刻決意清點完所有的寶物再離開。  
「沒必要，我再從剩下的稱號中挑揀一個。」哈利倒沒有多堅持使用同個稱號，加拉哈德實際上亦非他第一個稱號，「讓我想想在哪裡給你弄張床度過今晚。」他在金幣堆中間試圖弄出平整的區域。  
「我要留下來過夜？」伊格西既興奮又心情複雜，他不認為一堆金幣躺上去會有多舒服，可是這裡是哈利的巢穴。  
「當然，這時間已經沒有回倫敦的班機。」哈利轉而面對一串斗大的珍珠。  
「金士曼的直升機……噢靠他飛走了。」伊格西愕然地從記憶中挖出這個畫面，「為什麼不等我們？」  
「尋常時候我會自己飛回去。」哈利理所當然地道。  
「我可以變成狼好湊合過這晚。」評估了眼前的狀況，伊格西立刻下了決定，慶幸自己還有一個適合野外生活的型態可供選擇。  
「不像某些同類，我從未在巢穴招待過人類。」哈利打量的眼神從一座硬梆梆的玉石台上移開，游弋到金幣當中舒適地喟嘆。  
化為狼形的伊格西半跑半躍地抵達他的臉頰旁，用毛茸茸的腳掌拍了拍他的臉，「幸好你沒事。」湊得這麼近看，伊格西發覺他的右眼旁有一道傷痕。  
龍的悶笑聲從胸膛隆隆作響傳出，「抱歉，我遲到了。」哈利側頭蹭了下他，伊格西踉蹌地坐倒在地。

隔日清晨醒來時，伊格西毛髮凌亂地窩在哈利的臉與前爪圈出來的空間裡，茫然地瞧著滴滴作響的眼鏡。  
『伊格西，伊格西！你在嗎？該死的你也忘了眼鏡？』梅林催促的聲音從中飄出，他受夠了那些不戴或者不開眼鏡的騎士們。  
匆忙間沒有變回人形，伊格西用前腳拙劣地試圖戳中按鈕，最後不堪其擾的哈利亮出一根利爪解決問題。  
「許久不見，梅林。」撩開眼皮，哈利打招呼道。  
呈現在梅林面前的就是塞滿視野的半個龍頭與一匹狼的畫面，『很高興得知你們已經順利會面。』  
「哈囉，梅林。」伊格西咧開嘴，讓自己看著更傻氣。  
『遺憾地通知你們假期已經結束了，傑蘭特說他接到同族的警示，一對夢魘與魅魔溜進了人間。』梅林公式化地說。  
「傑蘭特是誰？」伊格西問。  
『詹姆，前任蘭斯洛特，順道一提他現在叫吉姆。』梅林對著哈利多說了句，『他少了詹姆那顆頭。』  
「替我向他致哀。」哈利沉痛地點頭，雖然從龍臉上難以分辨。  
『好的，盡你們所能趕回來。』梅林切斷了通訊。  
「伊格西，事態緊急，恐怕來不及等飛機了。」哈利站起身，金幣從他身上紛紛落下。  
左搖右擺地躲避金幣，伊格西問，「我們要怎麼出發？」他記得哈利的巢穴沒有連結總部的傳送陣。  
「坐穩了。」哈利將他撈在左爪中，雙翅一展幾乎遮蓋半個洞穴，從洞口飛掠而出。  
「哇喔……」伊格西的叫聲被吹散在風中，撲面而來的涼風激得他瞬間清醒得不能再清醒。  
用隱身咒覆蓋自己全身，哈利明目張膽地從空中飛過，伊格西盡其所能地抱住身下的爪子以防摔落，忍不住伸出頭看下方的景色。

TBC


	3. 第三章

如果還有下次，非到萬不得已，伊格西不會選擇飛龍特快機。剛開始一切都很新鮮有趣，經過一段時間後，他便僅是呆立在那兒不斷感受風的強度變化，待他抵達總部那個畫了個橫躺Ｋ的草坪時，毛被吹得豎成可笑的造型，整頭狼保持著抱住龍爪趾的姿勢被凍得麻木。  
當他笨手笨腳地跳至地面變回人形時，那個可笑的髮型頑固地頂在他腦袋上，而哈利恢復成人形時，依舊優雅如斯，簡直太不公平了。  
匆忙地耙幾下頭髮嘗試弄平整些但失敗了，伊格西氣餒地隨著哈利走進大門。  
「你們回來的速度令人讚嘆。」梅林要笑不笑地用目光在伊格西的頭髮上繞了圈，後者回了個白眼。  
「其他人到了嗎？」哈利在行進間問，扭頭對伊格西的髮型皺眉，揮掌施了個小法術拯救他免於被大家嘲笑的命運。  
「能到的都到了。」梅林回應，打開一個記憶瓶，裡面的煙霧散出來聚成兩個人形，「這是引羅遜兄妹，一級危險人物，目前還沒掌握到蹤跡。」危險等級是按照對人類的影響而定，非是全依靠實力判斷，夢魘與魅魔這類擁有操控心智能力的魔族向來名列前茅．況且這對兄妹二百多年前曾經偷渡到人間犯案，他們的聲名狼藉替自己再提升了評定等級。  
「兄妹？他們的種族都不一樣。」面對兩人同情的眼神，伊格西想他從現在開始泡金士曼的圖書館有用嗎？至少不要再讓自己總問些聽著傻兮兮的問題。  
「這個容後再談。」哈利轉而說到目前更為緊要的問題，「我的稱號決定了嗎？」  
從樣貌中，他們對敵人大略有了底，夢魘的真實型態虛化程度很高，從腰部以下都是煙霧狀，魅魔美得令人心驚，再再顯示兩人的實力不弱。  
「已經決定了，是亞瑟。」立在兩旁的無人盔甲推開門，梅林在他進入會議室的同時公布這個消息。  
「奸險……」哈利抿嘴怒視老友。  
眾人搶在他抗議之前，舉杯齊道：「天佑吾王。」然後飲下酒，動作俐落地如同排演了數百次，最精要的儀式在主角措手不及之際完成了。  
被趕上架的哈利用眼神依次點過每個僥倖逃過一劫的同事們，徒勞地傳遞威脅之意，萬般不願卻神情平靜地坐到上首的主位，他發誓自己聽見其中某些人藏不住的小小歡呼聲，然而只要他眼神瞥過去，所有人皆是正襟危坐。  
「眾所周知，對付魅惑系惡魔首選心智堅定的人，同系能力者次之。」跳過再無挽回餘地的亞瑟就任問題，哈利直接殺入集會重點，「上次他們偷渡進來，是誰負責任務？」眼神往梅林的方向移去。  
「是同樣身為夢魘的前任高文，恐怕我們在『光榮日』失去他了。」梅林習慣地調出所提人名的照片，光榮日是范倫坦給那天的命名，象徵超自然種族們重返統治地位的一日。  
「既然如此，我提議由我……」哈利停頓，好整以暇地等待有人反駁亞瑟不隨便出外勤，但是沒有等到，「與加拉哈德同時負責，異議請立即提出。」  
「沒有。」  
「附議。」  
「我同意……」  
大家七嘴八舌地表達了一致通過，在已經逆了次龍鱗的短時間內不打算再來一次。  
在哈利右首的伊格西倒是想聲明自己既容易動搖又不具備類似能力，只是無人理會，他朝著對面的蘿西做了個苦臉。  
「那麼，散會。我離開總部的時間裡，職務交由梅林代理。」哈利的話音剛落，梅林凌厲的譴責目光射來，他視而不見。  
除了梅林、哈利與伊格西，解散後其他人的身影散成煙霧狀消散，顯然是用鏡像魔法參與會議，本人未真正在場。  
「我們要上哪找他們？」反正伊格西是一點頭緒也沒有，雖然在聲色場所容易碰見魅惑系惡毒，但不啻於大海撈針。  
「梅林，著重追查最近有沒有人昏迷不醒送醫。」哈利用一道命令回答了伊格西的問題。  
「已經在進行了。」梅林回答完公務便抱怨，「你認真的？讓我代理職務。」以及隨之而來的瑣碎工作。  
「想來你駕輕就熟。」哈利委以重任，絕不承認自己在報復。  
「去你的，哈利。」拿著自己的板夾，梅林轉身就走。  
「禮儀成就不凡之人，梅林。」哈利對著他的背放馬後炮，「既然暫且沒事，我也該回家去……」話未說完，哈利已舉起手準備對自己施瞬移魔法。  
「哈、哈利，等一下！」伊格西連忙制止他，終於想起自己究竟打算對哈利交代甚麼，「我現在住在你家。」  
「不好意思？」懷疑自己沒聽分明，哈利說。  
「分配給我的房子讓給我媽住了，我沒法跟她說清我在幹甚麼行業，他們又說要收回你的房子，等你回來重新分配之類的，我也是……好吧，總之我就是住在你家客房了。」伊格西驚覺自己正在語無倫次，訕訕噤聲，「給我點時間，我會盡快搬出去。」  
雖是如此說，然而伊格西自己都沒發現他正在用濕漉漉的眼睛祈求地看著哈利，後者似乎無法招架，心理防線不著痕跡地後退。  
「沒關係，你可以住下來。」沉默了片刻，內心動搖的哈利面不改色地道，「權當感謝你為了保存它所做的努力。」  
「真的？」伊格西喜形於色，「謝謝你！哈利。」  
「現在，可以走了嗎？」哈利朝他伸出手。  
點了點頭，伊格西握住他的手，一同捲入魔法波動中消失。

下一個瞬間，他們已然站在哈利位於倫敦的家門口，伊格西忽覺胃中一陣翻攪，不僅是瞬移後遺症還是……他剛剛想起自己出門前忘了收拾客廳，那絕對不是久別歸家的屋主想要看見的景象。  
「我可以解釋。」門被推開的同時，伊格西試圖搶先入內未果便急道，其實沒甚麼好解釋，他就是一個怠於維持整潔的時下年輕人。  
哈利審視的眼神掃過舊衣堆、打結的垃圾袋與擺得到處都是的瓶瓶罐罐，不置一詞。  
「這些馬上就會消失再也不會出現，」這話蒼白得連伊格西自己都不相信，只得強調道，「我保證。」  
「我理解合住難免有不便之處，在答應時就將之納入考量了。」哈利通情達理地說。  
伊格西扯出個笑，他想這代表自己的居住同意仍然有效，趕緊把客廳中的雜物盡可能清到……目前看不見的地方，例如飯廳？他幾番思量還是覺得不妥，直接堆到了陽台。  
事實證明伊格西是對的，起碼當他自告奮勇地調酒時，坐在飯廳的哈利不必面對行軍至此的雜物們。  
「要琴酒不要伏特加，看一眼未開瓶的苦艾酒，加冰攪拌十秒鐘。」剔透的酒液在高腳杯中蕩漾，伊格西向哈利的方向推過去一杯，難掩得意。  
「終於像模像樣了。」哈利讚賞道。  
「敬，你的回歸。」伊格西舉杯。  
「敬，你的成長。」哈利欣賞著自己親手打磨出來的他，伊格西盡量不要讓臉頰背叛自己。  
酒杯輕撞的聲響像是咒語起效的低爆聲，伊格西自此姿態鬆懈，就像之前哈利不在時的夜晚，不再拘謹侷促。  
「那對夢魘與魅魔是怎麼一回事？」把玩著酒杯，伊格西想起自己的困惑。  
「是我的錯，不應該缺席你的後半段課程。」哈利撫了撫眼角的細微傷痕，足以在龍的軀體留下痕跡，當時的破壞力不可小覷。  
「沒人想這樣的。」伊格西咕噥。  
「他們是魅惑類魔族中歷史長遠的一族，在魔界佔有一席之地。自古以來，男性稱為夢魘，有在夢中吸取人類精力的能力，女性稱為魅魔，透過交配吸取精力，不過夢魘也能透過交配榨乾人，魅魔同樣能入夢，擅長的方向不同而已。」  
「聽著像一場災難。」想像了下對危險茫然無知的人類，伊格西惡寒了下。  
「的確，這麼多年來，關於魅惑類魔族的人間入境審查總是較為嚴格。」哈利點頭同意，「犯罪紀錄更是阻絕了他們的入境之路。」  
「如果抓不到真身，很難阻止他們。」面對這種敵人，伊格西是首次出馬毫無頭緒，說實在的，大部分任務他都是邊做邊學。  
「耐心等待，他們憋不了多久。」哈利的臉上浮現勝券在握的笑，「他們如果不想被察覺，就不能把人弄進醫院，但是不榨乾幾個人，恐怕無法治療跨境之時被邊境守衛打出的傷。」  
望著那樣的笑，伊格西不自覺地跟著揚起嘴角，然而在哈利看過來時，他立刻故作鎮定，卻不曉得自己為何突然間感到羞赧。  
酒液漸漸下探成空，哈利拿起兩個空杯清洗，「我想沒必要帶你認識一下房子了。」  
「我來吧。」伊格西擠過去想接手清理。  
「晚安，伊格西。」擋回他的手，哈利把仍在滴水的杯子擺進瀝水架，緩步朝樓上走。  
「祝好夢，哈利。」毫無醉意但已醺然的伊格西甩脫沉穩，蹦蹦跳跳地往劃為自己領地的原客房前行。

這棟房子的客房位於一樓，而二樓是哈利的主臥房與被改建成書房的原次臥房，所以伊格西禍害了整個地面層，二樓則原封不動。  
至於歸家的哈利眼尖地發現主臥房曾在他離去那段時間內被進入過，留下些殘餘氣息，他對此保持緘默。  
所謂的同居生活便水到渠成且順理成章地展開了。

ＴＢＣ


	4. 第四章

即使每天早上皆是如此，當伊格西看見哈利穿著圍裙在廚房煎蛋準備早餐時，內心不禁大喊一聲該死的。多日來，他一日早過一日地起床表達想與哈利輪換做早點的決心，可是無論如何，哈利總會起在他之前，伊格西甚至不知道龍到底需不需要睡眠。  
就是這麼一個伊格西揮退沮喪吃掉可口的煎蛋三明治之早晨，他們的眼鏡皆傳出請求接收傳訊的聲響。  
「梅林？」哈利說。  
「早安，梅林。」伊格西同時說。  
「轉開電視。」梅林直切主軸。  
叼著塊吐司，伊格西伸手撈遙控器打開電視，然後口中的食物差點掉下來，他接住後塞回嘴裡嚼嚼吞下。  
隱忍多日的惡魔兄妹檔失去耐性，直接弄了個大場面，整個卡迪夫的人們一夜之間全部陷入深眠，新聞中的主播侃侃而談，從恐怖攻擊一個不漏地分析到了天譴。  
「這是我們在等的嗎？」伊格西指著電視畫面道。  
「在我的預期中，會是一個影響範圍更低的事件。」哈利搖頭嘆息，這世道連魔族都比以前更急功近利了。  
「避免有人在夢中死亡，你們必須盡快採取行動。」梅林說。  
「我去準備東西。」張大嘴三兩口吞光食物，伊格西開始檢查裝備。  
魔爆彈打火機，有了；魔導黑傘，不能忘，伊格西基本上靠它發射法術；劇毒魔藥，帶個幾試管；雷法儲存戒指，攻擊利器，要帶。  
「隨時可以出發。」取下圍裙再套上西裝外套，哈利拿起屬於自己的木柄傘，蓄勢待發。  
「保持聯繫，你們兩個都是。」梅林續滿了馬克杯裡的茶，從騎士們出勤時開始，他就得持續監控狀況。  
「是的，梅林。」伊格西漫不經心的聲音沒有帶給梅林任何安心感，不過僅有的幾個任務中，他的眼鏡都好好地待在臉上，暫時進了梅林的信任名單。  
「你知道我從不在任務時關閉通訊。」只除了偶爾眼鏡遭到破壞的不可抗力，哈利對老友說。  
「哈。」梅林乾笑了聲，哈利的皮膚比整套魔抗西裝的防禦力更強，經常裝備毀壞殆盡而本人無事。  
兩人走出大門時，伊格西不解地問，「他們瘋了嗎？簡直是朝著全世界大喊我在這裡。」不僅金士曼，其他驅魔人也會出動剿滅。  
「他們狗急跳牆了。」坐進汽車內，哈利解釋道，「我們盯得太緊，他們唯恐來不及聚積足夠的實力就遭到狙擊。」  
「所以打算一次蓄足直接讓實力進階嗎？」伊格西嗤笑，魔族把人間看得太扁。  
「沒錯。」哈利頷首，「魅魔進階後尚可應付，那個夢魘實力不低，這次再進階會是大麻煩。」  
「不能讓他進階。」伊格西正色道。  
「當然，整個卡迪夫都處在夢魘的幻術範圍中，一抵達那裡，你會受到幻術影響與其他人一樣進入夢魘的夢境領域。」哈利說，「你要在夢境中盡力維持頭腦清明，他們會找上你。」  
「嗯，嗯？」伊格西點頭到半途覺得聽著不太對。  
「我會在現實世界尋找他們的本體然後打破法術。」哈利說得輕描淡寫。  
「我是一個誘餌？」伊格西問。  
「你的認知相當正確。」哈利微笑，「盡量不要被迷惑，越久越好。」  
「如果被迷惑了……？」伊格西試探地問，結果其實可想而知。  
「那你就會成為被榨取精力的眾人之一。」哈利接口道。  
哼哼兩聲，伊格西愁眉苦臉地在心裡鼓舞自己，對自己說這是正確的分工，總不能叫他去打夢魘真身吧。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

卡迪夫寂靜地像另外一個世界，喧囂到此為止，沒有混雜的交談聲、鼎沸的街市喧鬧聲，也沒有親朋好友間的竊竊私語，只剩下機械仍然自顧自地運轉，在這種氛圍下，連流浪狗都懂得夾著尾巴停止吠叫。  
街道上零零散散地或坐或躺著突然被幻境捉掠住的人們，起初政府嘗試施救，然而救援車輛的駕駛無一不在進入後同樣一睡不醒，政府不得不派軍隊封鎖整個城市，以防有人誤入。  
封鎖線擋得住普通人，擋不住聞風而來的驅魔人。同樣地，哈利與伊格西長驅直入。  
「我好睏。」踏入城中，打哈欠的伊格西晃了晃腦袋，意圖驅走睡意。  
哈利卻是絲毫不受影響，「睡吧，我接住你。」  
「嗯。」信任地放鬆心神，夢境立刻攫獲伊格西。  
單肩扛起轉瞬間倒下的他，哈利步伐不改地走進一間旅館，拿走一把門卡並在沉睡的櫃台人員前放下相應的金額，他將伊格西安置在其中一張床上，理平西裝帶上門離開。

再次睜開眼時，伊格西幾乎以為自己站在原地未曾移動，但是身旁的哈利已不見蹤影，原本倒臥在街道與商店的人清醒地繼續行走，人聲忽然間充斥著城市各個角落。  
仔細觀察後，伊格西發現這個世界處處透著詭異，餐廳的老闆臉上始終掛著同樣弧度的笑，路燈上停了隻麻雀規律地間隔數分鐘搖晃一次，這裡就像是一個唯妙唯肖卻缺乏精氣神的拙劣版本。  
這就是夢境了，伊格西打起十二萬分精神，沿著街道閒逛，善盡誘餌的職責。  
『加拉哈德。』梅林的聲音透過眼鏡傳至他耳中。  
「梅林，怎麼了？」聽見熟悉的聲音，伊格西行走的姿勢不自覺地放鬆。  
『情況有變，亞瑟通知我派蘭斯洛特過去與你會合。』梅林的聲音表達著事態嚴峻。  
「好，我會跟她接頭。」伊格西的眼神瞟過周圍，仍是一派祥和。  
『要小心，夢境是夢魘的天下。』梅林說。  
「好，我立刻聯繫蘭斯洛特。」伊格西按了下鏡框，準備切換至蘿西的頻道，但是在這之前，他遠遠看見了熟悉的身影正朝他小跑而來。  
「加拉哈德！」蘿西笑著打招呼，如同與朋友碰頭那樣，「總算趕上了。」  
「蘭斯洛特，外頭發生了甚麼事？」伊格西立即追問。  
「幻境範圍又擴大了，」蘿西憂心忡忡道，「政府很難再安撫民眾的恐慌。」  
「亞瑟還好嗎？」伊格西握緊手中的傘，不知如何是好，在夢中的他們無法援救現實中的哈利。  
「他對上了魅魔。」咬著唇，蘿西說，「亞瑟讓我們盡快引出夢魘。」  
「我也想啊，連隻貓貓狗狗都沒找上門。」伊格西嘆氣，用傘尖戳著旁邊的牆。  
扯住伊格西的手臂，「聽說他們喜歡淫樂的事情，我們是不是……」語氣曖昧的蘿西靠了上去，伊格西感受到兩團軟肉貼在他身上。  
「呃，喔！」伊格西趕緊掙脫退開，「蘿西？你不是中了魅術了吧？」慌得忘記在任務中使用騎士稱號。  
伊格西如臨大敵的模樣讓面前的女人僵了一瞬，露出俏皮的笑容，「只是作戲嘛，不然我們分開搜索好了，總比都找同一個方向快。」  
「也好。」被好友約炮而嚇得驚慌失措的伊格西忙點頭，暗惱自己小題大作，在窘迫中兵分二路。

轉過街口走進一條巷弄，蘿西突然換了張臉，赫然是那隻在逃的魅魔。  
「死小子！」在地上啐了口水，魅魔姣好的臉扭曲了片刻，再轉出街口時，已是大變樣，不僅長相，身形性別皆不同。  
「竟然是個死基佬，犯這種低級錯誤丟臉丟死了，早知道讓夢魘來。」魅魔用哈利的嗓音吐出惡意的言詞。比起男性型態，她還是比較中意女性型態，眼中蕩過淫邪氣息，她懷念了下數小時前收拾掉的可口驅魔人。  
從剛才短暫的接觸中，魅魔獲得哈利的長相，神色從容地改頭換面，尋條路重新誘敵。

ＴＢＣ


	5. 第五章

心緒紛亂地埋頭亂晃，彷彿被甚麼攆著走的伊格西放慢腳步呼出口氣，看到蘿西那個樣子，他全身雞皮疙瘩都起來了，逃離之後又扼腕沒有拍下來方便日後嘲笑她。  
此時的伊格西不知道自己身在何方，夢境世界中的街景似曾相似又有所不同，然而這不重要，夢境中的地點並不真實，他心中因為無目標的瞎走感到煩躁。  
在他驚歎完夢魘製造的幻境真實度，考慮找間餐廳填飽虛假的口腹之慾時，忽然有人從後面抓住他的左臂，不發一語地帶他往前跑。  
「亞瑟？」戒備的伊格西定晴一看是哈利，才任自己被帶著跑。  
「出了意外，我被夢魘打了進來。」似乎有法術從後方追擊，哈利匆忙解釋，往後頭看也沒看地回了個魔法，伊格西也把傘往後一指射擊了幾發。  
「這裡。」伊格西指了棟大門敞開的公寓大樓，他們接連鑽了進去，然後在一層又一層的家戶中甩開追兵，不免地伴隨著居民的尖叫咒罵，最後停在間主人不在家的公寓中。  
哈利與伊格西靠在門的兩側，傾聽追兵的腳步聲遠去，交換個眼神後挪到舒適的沙發上休息。  
自來熟地倒了兩杯白開水，伊格西灌了一杯，另一杯遞給哈利，他接過後仰頭一飲而盡，伊格西無力阻止自己的眼睛盯著哈利起伏的喉結不放。  
「你還好吧？」伊格西移開視線不敢直面哈利的眼睛，「你的身體還在外面。」  
「沒事，他要殺了我並不容易。」哈利神情惱怒似不欲多談。  
識趣地不多問，垂下眼神的伊格西又被哈利自然伸直的腿吸引住目光，以前哈利會這麼坐嗎？靠著椅背姿態閒適，一腿伸展而另一腿交叉跨在其上，而且就在伊格西旁邊。  
「過來，伊格西。」哈利伸臂環住他的脖子拉他過來，伊格西不疑有他，順從地倒過去，然後發現自己在哈利懷裡。  
不明所以的伊格西沒有掙扎，神情凝重地側耳聽外面動靜，怕是追兵回頭搜查。  
哈利沒有作答，他的手撐著伊格西的後腦勺與之對視，他幾乎沉溺於哈利的眸中，哈利不由分說地低頭親吻。  
呆愣地任其為所欲為片刻後，伊格西總算掙扎著後退，「哈利？」  
「我中了魅術，幫我。」哈利強勢地凝望他，扯開自己的領帶。  
看著解開鈕扣頭髮凌亂的哈利，伊格西差點就要點頭，他忙說，「不行，這就是他們的目的。」他忍不住驕傲地想自己至今尚未中招。  
「解除魅術後再去找他們，不會耽誤任務。」哈利哄道，「我見過你以為我沒看見時偷看過來的眼神。」眼中有著渴望。  
「你看錯了！」伊格西氣急敗壞道，不欲被人發現自己的小秘密。  
抬起伊格西的臉，哈利說：「我不介意一夜情，多夜情也可以。」哈利望向他的眼神彷彿看著個鍾愛的小東西。  
「你想進我的臥室做愛，我在裡面聞到了你的味道。」哈利的手流連在他的下腹，伊格西的西裝外套已經被他分開。  
伊格西覺得自己的理智正在消融，保持著被哈利擁在懷中的姿勢，他焦急連絡梅林求援，卻發現怎麼樣都沒有回應，然而他難以開口拒絕與哈利滾床單這麼誘人的邀請。  
在哈利剝開他的襯衫時，還在對梅林的擅離職守生悶氣的伊格西電光火石間悟出一個道理。這裡是夢境世界，是腦海中的世界，梅林根本不會讀心術，無法心靈感應聯絡他，也就是說從一開始跟他聯絡的人就不是梅林，蘿西當然也是假的，那麼哈利也……  
伊格西往暫時被他認定為不明生物的臉揮拳，衣衫不整地後退，戒備地盯著他，「你是誰？」  
「哈利˙哈特，你的導師。」不明生物撫了撫臉，慢條斯理地說。  
「不要偽裝成他。」伊格西惡狠狠地說，萬分不滿面前的人用哈利的臉對他拋媚眼。  
「媽的，這個也不行。」不明生物眉間輕皺，身形再度變化，「你喜歡的是他？」梅林取代哈利朝他邪笑。  
「幹你媽！」伊格西用傘尖對著他，黑傘毫無反應，夢境中的黑傘看來沒有真實中的作用，把無用的東西扔掉，伊格西揮拳而上，直朝臉打。  
翻過沙發椅後閃躲攻擊，魅魔化回原形，一個身材火爆的藍髮美女出現在當場，「撒旦啊，沒人教你不要打臉嗎？」  
雙方大打出手，魅魔忿忿不平於自己頻頻出師不利，在招架間抽空用意識聯繫夢魘。  
『連隻獸化人都搞不定。』夢魘訓斥妹妹。  
『那你來呀！』魅魔不慎被伊格西一腳掃落跌倒在地，凝神瞬移到他身後狠踹一腳，伊格西臉朝下往前趴倒。  
「再囂張啊，小鬼。」魅魔獰笑。  
伊格西回以中指，翻身坐起，一躍化成狼形再次與魅魔扭打成一團，這大概是魅魔誘惑生涯中最丟臉的一刻，勾引不成還與人互毆。  
「啊！」魅魔被伊格西的狼形咬著手臂不放，若在現實中，恐怕已被咬下塊肉了。  
夢魘曾告誡魅魔為了不讓人們察覺他們被困在夢中，夢境的設定撇除許多超現實能力，包含魔法。不只驅魔人困在其中將無計可施，他們同樣得避免使用魔法，尤其是在人前，否則彌補夢境法則時的波動容易被他人捕捉。  
那場追擊戰僅是在控制中的小範圍演出，此時大腦充血的魅魔早就把夢魘的話拋在腦後，揚手欲對伊格西扔法術。

另一邊的現實世界，哈利放下報紙，從一間咖啡廳漫步而出。  
「破綻出現了。」哈利欣慰地道。  
「加拉哈德的效率值得嘉獎。」身為訓練官，梅林與有榮焉。  
循著似有若無的法術波動，哈利沿著街道向卡迪夫城堡走去。

驚險閃過幾記法術後，伊格西打鬥中逐漸落入下風，他見機變成一隻老鼠從門縫中逃走。  
「噁心的鼠輩！」魅魔憋著勁要還擊，想也不想地快步追上。  
竄到天臺的伊格西流暢地轉換成貓，魅魔開始朝他扔法術，他朝下一跳，降落在十一樓的陽台，幾次跳躍後回到地面。  
魅魔咬著牙瞬移到地面，伊格西早就變成一條狗混在野狗群內，躲避她的堵截。  
『哥，他跑掉了。』魅魔憤恨地用手中的法術砸毀一棵樹。  
『你去對付新來的驅魔人，這個我來找。』夢魘在夢境中地毯式搜索，緊接著他被迫中斷搜索，因為他現實中的軀殼受到攻擊。  
重回人形的伊格西混雜在百貨公司逛櫥窗的盲目人群中，發覺附近規律活動的人們先後開始恢復神智，停下行動疑惑地自問為什麼會在這裡。  
不動聲色的他心頭一喜，看樣子哈利找到夢魘了。  
「嘿，別跑！」魅魔看見伊格西，拋下原先的目標朝他攻擊，周圍的人尖叫地逃離。  
「該死。」伊格西轉身就跑，但是逃跑變得比之前更困難，周圍的環境開始不穩定地變動，這一秒是馬路，下一秒是廣場。  
魅魔見此神色凝重，顧不得殺掉她眼中討厭的小老鼠，消失回到現實幫忙夢魘對敵。  
夢境中的時間難以判斷，伊格西只覺得沒過多久，整個夢境逐漸崩壞，清醒的人們如同身處末日般尖叫逃亡，當夢境完全支離破碎時，所有人恐慌地眼前一黑，再度睜開眼時驚魂未定地發現自己好端端地在數日前停佇的地方，除了睡眠姿勢不良而全身痠痛以及飢腸轆轆之外。

伊格西醒來時，心跳加速地如同跑了圈馬拉松，他坐起身大口喘息，匆忙確認四周安全，發現哈利拉了張椅子雙腿交叉背脊挺直地坐著。  
鑒於才被騙過，伊格西小心翼翼地審視，「哈利？」  
「早安，伊格西。」窗外的陽光灑進來，已是一夜過去。  
往臉上摸了摸發現眼鏡還戴著，伊格西連忙發出通訊，「梅林。」  
「恭喜你，加拉哈德。」梅林迅速接通，「你的行動效率讓這次無人困在夢中餓死。」  
鬆了口氣，伊格西終於確認自己身處現實，在夢境中假梅林能夠主動製造與他通話的幻覺，但是無法接通由他發出的聯繫，因為聯繫通道並不存在。  
「我有說過你是最好的後勤官嗎？」伊格西擦掉一把在夢境中奔跑出的汗。  
「我收下你的稱讚，順便告訴你，為了保護你不在夢境中被殺死，我監測了你的夢境。」梅林盡量不讓自己的竊笑傳到他們耳中。  
「嗯？不！」伊格西的雙頰脹紅，盯著地上希望有個洞讓他鑽進去。  
「說到這個，我正想與你討論夢境。」哈利微笑道。  
「你們有一天假期，紳士們。」梅林切斷了通訊。

ＴＢＣ


	6. 第六章

坐在床邊苦著張臉的伊格西假作研究窗簾的樣式，默默祈禱哈利能放過這件事，然而事與願違。  
「你不會隱身，繼續假裝自己不存在無濟於事。」哈利涼涼地道，伊格西垂頭改觀察地毯花紋。  
「那是特殊狀況。」伊格西心虛地心想，完蛋了，肯定要被趕出去了，「而且魅魔胡說八道。」  
「換句話說，你對我沒有抱持某種曖昧情愫。」哈利的坐姿沒有改變，眼眸沉沉地看向他。  
「我想是吧。」伊格西低聲嘟噥。  
「嗯哼？」哈利訓斥，「抬起頭看著我說。」  
伊格西抬起了頭，面有難色，無望地等待判決。  
「是我年紀太大了嗎？」哈利表情軟化，「三千五百七十二歲果然不該找二十出頭的情人。」  
「不是這樣。」伊格西嘴快道，然後想賞自己一巴掌，為什麼不讓事情就這樣帶過，難道要向哈利承認自己的性幻想對象是他嗎？  
「我不需要安慰。」哈利站起來，「走吧，回去了。」  
「噢，幹，你不知道自己多辣嗎？」伊格西看著哈利難掩落寞的神色，脫口而出。  
「伊格西，你該重修演戲課程。」哈利嘴角一揚，完全不見失落。  
「該死的我。」伊格西對自己生氣，「還有該死的你。」  
「我已經續房到明天。」哈利自顧自地脫下西裝外套掛好。  
垂涎已久的事物唾手可得，阻擋過魅魔三番兩次試探的伊格西此時心甘情願地被蠱惑，「千萬不要浪費了。」他亮出笑容。  
哈利鬆開領帶的動作令他著迷，如果伊格西不知道他是條龍的話，會以為他也是個魅惑系惡魔，遠強於引羅遜兄妹，僅是眼神便足以令他淪陷。

擺脫全身衣物花不了多少時間，跨坐在哈利腰上時，伊格西覺得不太真實。他幻想過不只一次眼前的場景，只是沒想過會成真。  
長有薄繭的手指從他的陽物莖身挲過，伊格西顫了下回過神，「金士曼沒有禁止辦公室戀愛的條款吧？」  
「那種過時觀念早已摒棄。」哈利的手握住自己的與他的陽物互相摩蹭。  
「說得好像騎士團是多新潮的概念。」伊格西眼神渙散地呻吟。  
一隻手撐在哈利的胸膛上，伊格西的另隻手加入哈利的雙手一起取悅他們，老實說哈利的尺寸簡直令男人忿恨，居然長了他一個頭，絕對是種族差異，得天獨厚的龍族。  
諸多紊雜念頭在些許時間後皆被拋到天邊，伊格西身上的汗滴到哈利胸口，自己的手因此打滑，他半趴在哈利身上，兩人混亂的呼吸匯合成一團。  
騰出一隻手，哈利的右手從伊格西的背朝上撫摸，輕柔地按下他的頭，將舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，勾出他的舌頭同歡。  
龍不常與外族交合，龍的全身皆有價值，覬覦龍的人實在太多，龍的精液同樣有人索求，現今甚至有人企圖用此複製或製造出龍。  
哈利的漫長歲月中，非龍族伴侶寥寥無幾，但是他無法拒絕在他身上的這隻小狼，伊格西就是他心中的柔軟處。  
不僅是他出於對李的愧疚默默地觀察著他從幼狼至今的成長，還因為伊格西本身就是這麼吸引人，從他還穿著黑黃交錯的休閒外套在街頭打混時就是。  
「哈利，我快到了。」伊格西的臉貼在他的胸口蹭了蹭，白濁液體噴在兩人下腹。  
哈利並未就此罷手，他加劇了摩挲令伊格西倒吸兩口氣，跟著也濺射而出。  
倒向一旁的床鋪，伊格西虛軟的手拍了他一下，「在你手中的還有我剛射的雞巴。」  
「注意用詞。」哈利側身抱了他進懷。  
「又要睡？我才剛醒。」然而伊格西打了個哈欠，在夢魘的幻境時，他忙得很。  
「想下床不必有所顧慮。」哈利沒有挪動分毫。  
柔軟的床鋪與床鋪上的男人召喚著他，伊格西打消覓食的念頭，抱緊新鮮出爐的男朋友。

當中午緩緩甦醒時，伊格西悔不當初，非是後悔與哈利之間的關係，而是……  
「你終於醒了。」梅林的聲音晦暗不明。  
「你不是切斷通訊了嗎？」伊格西見鬼般瞧著自己的眼鏡。  
「我切斷了，可是你沒有。」梅林從鼻孔中噴息，「所以我重新打開連線時，你還在線上。」  
「靠！」伊格西用枕頭蓋住自己的臉，悶悶地道，「你大可以從你那邊切斷它。」  
「然後下次你還會犯同樣的錯。」梅林抱怨，「你明白你害我看到甚麼嗎？」  
「我不想知道。」伊格西悶聲大喊。  
「他騎在我身上那一段，對吧。」哈利輕笑。  
「你知道！」伊格西怒瞪哈利。  
即使處於情事當中，哈利仍察覺了畫面接通再度消失的瞬間，「深刻的教訓有助於學習。」  
「現在我要切斷連線了。」回報了伊格西害他傷眼的仇，梅林心滿意足地切斷雙方連線，哈利心情愉悅地打電話向櫃檯訂午餐。  
抱著棉被，伊格西思考著與一條惡趣味的龍相戀是否為正確的抉擇，心情複雜地發現這樣的哈利還是吸引著他。

ＴＢＣ


	7. 尾聲

事隔沒多久，在伊格西成功將自己的領地從一樓擴展到二樓，並且進駐了哈利的臥房之後。  
蘿西回總部時偶然從梅林那裡得知自己曾經出現在伊格西的夢中，一通電話打了過去。  
「你太不捧場了吧。」蘿西怪道。  
「那樣很詭異，我們是朋友。」伊格西反駁。  
「好歹等我親上去再推啊。」與其說在乎伊格西的反應，倒不如說蘿西對自己的女性魅力產生懷疑。  
「那個又不是你。」伊格西無奈。  
「長得像我。」蘿西固執道。  
「好吧，作為賠罪，下次的酒我請？」無事時，伊格西與蘿西經常結伴出去泡吧。  
「成交，原諒你了。」蘿西將話題岔到自己剛結束的任務。  
伊格西窩在沙發上與她東拉西扯地亂聊，旁邊是穿著睡袍的哈利將手放在他的大腿上漫意撫摸。

完


End file.
